Lemmings
Lemmings are the main protagonists in the [http://lemmings.wikia.com/wiki/Lemmings Lemmings] Series. They are small rodents who are seemingly unlimited in number. Appearance Lemmings are small rodents which look weird compared with the real ones. They have green hair and blue bodies which resembles their cloaks with white edges on top of it and their sleeve ends, muzzles, large toeless feet and fingerless hands. Originally, their eyes were oval-shaped, and they had a mouth which is hidden under their pointy muzzles. Their haircut is shaped like a bowl which is a bit messy. Currently, their appearance changed, they have large round eyes, a mouth which is always seen on their muzzles, and plant-like hair (similar type to Cosmo the Seedrian). In Lemmings Touch, they were taller than before and darker coloured. The PS2 version added the toes on their feet and appeared slightly shorter. Behaviour They have suicidal tendencies such as not being careful walking into any types of traps or hazards. The aim is to guide them to the exit using the right skills. They aren't mentally or physically strong. They don't have lots of sense plus they are easily destroyed or beaten by any sort of trap. Types of Lemmings Water Lemmings Water Lemmings are different types of lemmings in Lemmings Revolution. They have blue hair and white bodies and are capable of surviving in the water. Acid Lemmings Acid Lemmings are also different types of lemmings in Lemmings Revolution. They have green bodies and red hair and capable of surviving in acid. Reverse Lemmings Reverse Lemmings are featured in the 2 player versions of Lemmings and Oh No! More Lemmings. The second player uses them. Like Tribe Lemmings, they are coloured differently. They have blue hair and green bodies. The Tribes The Tribes are a group of lemmings that live and work in different Areas of Lemming Island in Lemmings 2: The Tribes. Also, they are seen in All New World of Lemmings and 3D Lemmings. The Adventures of Lomax In the spin-off game of the Lemmings series called [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Lomax The Adventures Of Lomax] (Simply Lomax), the player takes the role of a lemming knight named Lomax. He was voiced by Kath Soucie. In the plot, he has to save his animals and friends from an evil doctor named Evil Ed. His quest is to save them and defeat the Evil Ed. Another thing is that Lomax has several abilities which were found in the original Lemmings game such as builders and diggers. Gallery File:Lemmings at the Beach.jpg|Lemmings at the beach in the wallpaper from Lemmings 2 :The Tribes Lemming activating an attack.png|A lemming as it appears as the activation button for the cursor in the PS2 version of Lemmings A Lemming blocking.jpg|A Lemming Blocking in Lemmings Touch A Running Lemming.jpg|A Lemming Running in Lemmings 2: The Tribes Lemmings (PS2 Version).jpg|Lemmings as they appear in the PS2 Box Art Lemmings 2006.jpg|Lemmings in the PSP Box Art Lemmings 2006 Cover Art 2.jpg|Lemmings in the Second PSP Box Art Mario, Princess Peach and Luigi fall off a cliff.jpg|5 Lemmings Seeing On Their Tablet Of A Video Of Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach Falling off a Platform Trivia * Their eyes aren't seen in tiny size when they are pixelated. * They started using their Icarus Wings to fly in Lemmings 2: The Tribes. * In Lemmings Touch, they had an evil clone called the Mischievous Lemmings. Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Dimwits Category:MAD Heroes Category:Suicidal Category:Titular Category:Heroes who can fly Category:The Messiah Category:The Chosen One Category:Rescuers Category:Big Good Category:Adventurers Category:Rogues Category:Pure of heart Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Brutes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Genius Category:Tragic Category:Revived Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Chaotic Good Category:Destructive Category:Martyr Category:Inept Category:Speedsters Category:Magic Category:Knights Category:Evil exterminators Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Heroic Species Category:Lead Males Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Athletic